


now you can fly

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futuristic, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Whumptober 2020, no. 5 failed escape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: Hiccup's third escape attempt fails, and there are severe consequences.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	now you can fly

**Author's Note:**

> probably the only whumptober prompt i'll do actually during whumptober lol

Hiccup wakes to hear footsteps echoing down the hallway - neat, careful footsteps, those of boots, and he knows exactly who’s coming. 

One month he’s been here, in this prison cell in the basement of Viggo’s laboratory, and Hiccup feels himself breaking. There isn’t much left of him, really _him_ , after defying Viggo for so long. 

The prosthetic hand, leg, and pieces of his limbs prove that. 

Viggo took special care in replacing his body with prosthetics. First, it was only cuts and bruises. Then he threatened to take Hiccup’s hand, to take what made him able to touch dragons and feel their scales and have them trust him. 

Hiccup hadn’t believed him. He’d used the key he’d stolen, tried to escape a second time, and was captured again only feet from the gates, steps from freedom, and spent the rest of the night screaming as Viggo cut his hand off and painstakingly synced a prosthetic one to all his nerves and muscles, without anesthetic. 

The leg came next. Hiccup decided his fighting spirit had gotten a second wind, had snarked at Viggo to hide the overwhelming fear, and Viggo had taken his other leg. _All_ of it, and then replaced it with his own prosthetic that Viggo has the remote control to. He put Hiccup’s other prosthetic on a remote as well, so he can make Hiccup walk wherever whenever. 

He hasn’t synced the second leg to his nerves yet, but Hiccup’s sure that he’ll take _special care_ in doing that too, _without anesthetic._

The bits of limb and skin were simultaneously less painful and more painful. Viggo had flayed parts of his skin, and sometimes cut deeper into muscle, for every time he disobeyed, and then replaced it with prosthetic skin and muscle that pulled at Hiccup’s arm and sent pain shooting through the limb. 

Last night, Viggo had decided on something new. 

After Hiccup’s third escape attempt, and one which had gotten him out of the gates and all the way to town before he paid for a cab out of town and was brought back to Viggo’s laboratory mansion, he’d been brought to the same room, bright white and covered in a smell like a hospital, with the same steel table spattered with Hiccup’s blood, and the leather straps hanging off of it. 

Hiccup had struggled, obviously, had kicked and punched and ignored the inferno of pain flaming in him with every movement, until Viggo himself had stepped in, wrapping his hand around Hiccup’s throat and throwing him down onto the table himself. He’d been quickly strapped down after that, face pressed into the table this time rather than watching Viggo. 

The last thing he felt was the cold blade of a knife cutting his shirt open, and then he’d been lost to pain until he passed out. 

And now he’s here, waking up with the metal of the all too familiar cuff biting into his ankle, laying on his side on the cold tile of the cell, shirtless and with pain shooting through every part of his body, spiking along his spine and throbbing in his legs and arms. 

He groans quietly, rolling to his front so as not to aggravate the hot spikes of pain driving through his spine, and slowly tries to lift himself up. 

He promptly collapses with a scream, his back bursting into a white-hot lightning bolt of pain and something heavy weighing down on it, heavier than himself. Of course, at that moment the door latch clicks and opens, admitting Viggo. 

Hiccup rolls back to his side, breathing through the pain and glaring up at Viggo through the tears forming in his eyes. Viggo has that infuriating smirk on his face as he looks down at Hiccup. 

“What do you want, Viggo?” he growls, half out of pain and half out of anger. 

Viggo’s smirk widens to a grin. “My dear Hiccup,” he purrs. “You should know that by now.”

Hiccup’s jaw tightens and he looks away. His silence proves all the answer Viggo needs. 

Viggo shrugs, stepping closer. “Keep fighting, Hiccup. But you and I both know that you’re not going to last much longer. I will get what I want. _Everything_ that I want. And you,” he crouches down and tangles his fingers in Hiccup’s hair, pulling his head up so fiery, defiant green is forced to meet calm, dark brown, “will give it to me.”

Hiccup glares. “What did you do this time?”

Viggo’s gaze flicks past Hiccup, to his back, and he smirks, releasing Hiccup’s hair and rising smoothly to stand. “I gave you what you wanted.”

Hiccup frowns. “What is that?”

Viggo meets his eyes. Hiccup shivers at what he sees there. “You always loved dragons. Now,” he smirks, and Hiccup goes cold, “you can fly.”

Hiccup’s eyes widen. _No_. Viggo can’t-

He turns his head, looking over his back to see the wide wings spreading out from his spine, made of what looks like thin leather and connected by light, thin metal rods. 

It’s- impossible, that he can fly, but it’s also unthinkable.

And painful as _all hell,_ as Hiccup turns to look back up at Viggo and even that small movement sends fire shooting up his spine. Hiccup inhales sharply, head dropping as he swears under his breath. When he looks back up at Viggo, he’s smirking, a dark, sadistic light in his eyes. 

“You know I enjoy the hunt, Hiccup,” he starts, and Hiccup barely has the presence of mind to begin thinking about what _that_ means, but Viggo continues anyway. “In this society, mechanically enhanced humans such as yourself,” and Hiccup growls at the fact that _Viggo_ did this to him, _he_ made him like this, “are hunted and sold for their abilities.”

It dawns on Hiccup, then, in a cold sort of horror as he looks back up at Viggo, eyes wide and terrified. 

Viggo plans on releasing him. Like _this,_ barely healed and half prosthetics and in so much pain he can hardly think straight, let alone run from government-funded agents. They’ll find him almost immediately, and then that’ll be the end to his freedom. That’ll be the end to _Hiccup_ , because he’ll be given a number and a label and be known as a slave. Nothing more than something to be used for another’s benefit, solely because of the mechanical wings spreading from his back. 

But not before giving him a sliver of hope. Not before letting him free in society and giving him a chance to escape, and then when he fails, knowing that it was his fault he wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t strong enough. 

“Wings are quite a rare commodity, once you learn how to use them. What, my dear Hiccup, do you think they’re going to do to _you?”_

  
  



End file.
